


prize

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura comes home to a suprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prize

Laura walks in to the apartment and catches the flash of color out of the corner of her eye. She turns to the side table in the entryway and finds a bouquet laying there, tied with a white ribbon. On top of it she finds a card that reads: _These are your favorite in any way shape or form, but especially grilled._

Puzzled, she moves through the living room and into the kitchen. She glances around for a moment, before she pulls open the fridge and finds a small Tupperware container filled with peaches. Another note laid on top. _All of your hopes and your dreams lie here._

This one makes the Hale smile. She walks over to the glass bottle sitting on the bookshelf in the living room. All the little pink notes inside were inscribed with things she wanted in life and more. Her and the redhead had each put one together as a date early on in their relationship. One of the slips of paper was not like the others, blinding white against pink. Laura finds tweezers and pries the slip out. _Your prize awaits you on a cloud._

Thinking for a moment, she enters the bedroom to find her prize. Laying on their new sheet set is a beautiful, naked redhead. Laura sucks in a breath and smiles. “My prize, huh?”

Lydia smirks. “Are you going to _claim_ it?”

Laura's eyes flash red as she dives for the bed.


End file.
